


Bad Enough For You

by MaruChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Boys, Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, People Being Assholes, maybe some terrible puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruChat/pseuds/MaruChat





	1. Dark Night

WH- Are you even listening to yourself anymore kid??- The little Kwami said… well more like screamed… to the flustered boy in front of him.

Plagg, I can´t keep on doing this- Said the boy – I keep trying to get her attention and she only goes back to tell me how beautiful that crush of hers is, and you know what´s the worst part? I AM THE CRUSH FOR GOD´S SAKE!!

Adrien threw himself on his bed, and as he was about to talk again, trying to put his plan in order, his kwami started laughing uncontrollably, the boy just looked at the little black cat with a straight face.

Oh God, you have a death wish Adrien, don´t you think your stupid idea would take her away from you instead of draw her in? - Asked the kwami when he managed to control his laughter.

Plagg, it´s obvious she likes it, if not, then why would she like Adrien, for all I can see he... I mean … “I” only scare the shit out of her, if not, then why would she stutter that much and try to get away from me every time we´re together? – The boy questioned, getting a snort as a response from his kwami.

Yeah, that’s a very strange behaviour from a person who has a _crush_ on another- laughed the little kwami in a tone the boy couldn’t understand.

He was too focused on Marinette, his alter-ego and his lovely classmate had been meeting and talking almost every day since more than 2 years, at the beginning Chat just saw it as a way to get to know the girl better, he never anticipated the feelings that started forming on his heart.

As the months went by, his impetuous love for his Lady, started to fade in the shadows produced by the bright new flame of his adoration for Marinette.

 The girl simply had a thing that made him forget about the rest of the world, and he treasured every second he got to spend with his princess, so, it didn’t take a lot of time before Chat found himself throwing pick up line after pick up line to his princess expecting her to respond, or even to make her blush.

But he only found himself being rejected politely _every time_. He tried to not let his frustration to show and kept trying to seduce the girl, but it only made his frustration greater the fact that she answered his flirtations attempts the same way as his Lady; but, somehow, he had managed to keep his frustration in control without giving up for the past year and a half.

 The real problem started one night, 6 months ago, the girl was rambling about her crush, it wasn’t strange for them to talk about their respective crushes, at the beginning the boy would tell her how much he loved his lady, but as those feelings changed he got trapped hearing only the wanders of his stupid rival, and as time passed she just talked about it from time to time. But tonight the girl was really excited, and wanted to talk about him even when Chat tried his best to avoid the topic but the girl insisted on talking about the …. Who, for what he heard from the girl´s stories, didn’t even acknowledged the existence of his princess!

So, Chat, in a burst of jealousy asked who was that perfect and completely blind guy she was talking about, using a tone that showed how much he despised the brat.

She thought about it for a minute and then said – Well kitty, I think I trust you enough and … anyway I don’t think you even know him, his name is Adrien Agreste – Said dreamily the blue haired girl, not even noticing the despise on his friend’s tone.

She then continued to ramble about how he didn’t even know she existed and what not, but he could only hear the beautiful way his name came out of her painfully red lips, he wanted to throw himself of the Eiffel tower, she liked HIM …. Well the well behaved and completely controlled part of him, but well, that had to be good for him.

Even though he was a little bumped that she only liked the single part of himself he didn’t controlled completely, Adrien couldn’t help himself, he felt lovesick, more than he had ever been, and he had an overwhelming happiness in his chest that distracted him all the time, he knew he _HAD_ to tell her, but he wanted to make sure his lady wouldn´t kill him for doing such thing without her knowing first.

Even though his love for her had faded, there still was a different kind of love tying them together, this was a much less passionate love but it was just as strong, one could even describe it as a brotherly love, and he didn’t want to risk losing his lady over this kind of thing.

Ladybug had always been really serious about keeping their identities a secret, the girl wanted to keep her kwami and his partner safe and thought this was the best way of doing it. But when the cat eyed boy came to her one night and told her he had been seeing a girl as Chat Noir and told her he loved this unknown girl, she had been left with a bitter feeling after telling him not to reveal his identity, she really wanted to make herself believe it was because of safety rules but deep down she felt terribly because there was a tiny part of her that knew she did it out of jealousy.

Chat felt his heart drop when his lady told him he couldn’t let his princess know his identity, that plainly ruined everything for him, the blond boy just wanted to make Marinette love him for who he really was, and that meant he desperately wanted her to love Chat Noir, but she was deeply in love with Adrien.

I´m going to have to ignore her Plagg – Resolved the teenager after thinking about it for a long time – I have to make her stop loving Adrien so she can love me.

The Kwami was a little confused about the decision, but tried his best to hold his tongue, he had learned over the years that it´s better if things developed without him and Tikki intervening in the love life of their chosen´s.

He watched Marinette suffer the bold rejection of his crush for more than 2 months and was a witness of the frustration of his chosen when the girl, instead of tossing the idea of Adrien through the window, started talking about him even more during their night meetings.

Of course you would fall in love with the most hard-headed girl in Paris – he said to Adrien laughing after the millionth night the girl spent talking about her crush to Chat Noir.

No matter how much he ignored her, Adrien couldn’t find a way of make Marinette stop liking him - This is totally the opposite of what should be happening! Plagg what should I do -said the exasperated boy to his kwami, trying to convince him of helping, but the kwami knew better than to get in love´s way, so he told him to figure out himself … after having a laughing fit of course.

You, know that cheese you told me you wanted? – Murmured the boy catching his friend´s attention – It in that drawer, if you help me I´ll give it to you right away.

The Kwami laughed at the boy and went directly across the drawer and came out with the cheese in his tiny paws – Have you forgotten that I can go through walls kiddo?

Adrien let a frustrated groan out and sat on a corner of his bed, thinking, when he realized he could talk to Nino, so after having a little discussion with Plagg over if it was a good idea or not, he called him and explained him the situation…

Well a version of it, he told him that in the photo shoot he had been working lately he meet a girl that talked a lot about her crush and explained that he had the biggest crush on the girl and after a loooong of explaining and some lies from Adrien´s part Nino laughed.

Well for what I heard that girl likes bad boys, my friend – were his first words about the girl.

Adrien´s eyes opened like two golf balls, the words “Bad Boys” and “Marinette” did not sound compatible in the teenager´s mind – Bad boys? Nino, what do you mean? – Asked the boy trying to clear the concept up a bit.

Yeah, the kind of jerks that don’t buy flowers, never call them, you know, the kind of boy that doesn’t bothers chasing after girls – Said the boy animatedly – What kind of mess did you get yourself in bro?

That doesn’t matter, so what you´re saying is that I have to act like that so this girl likes me? - asked hopefully the boy

Yeah, isn’t it wicked? Who would do that? – He said laughing, but after some seconds of silence he just knew what was going through his friend’s mind – Oh God…. Adrien, you’re not really thinking of changing yourself to be a jerk for this girl, you´re too kind you can´t even ignore Marinette properly!

That took the blond off guard – W-What? What are you talking about? –

I´m talking about you avoiding Marinette for the las 2 months Adrien, I’m not blind, and neither is she – The boy added on an accusatory tone – I know that her having a crush on you can be a little uncomfortable, but you should stop being an ass to her, bro.

Adrien made a complaining noise but his friend wasn’t having it.

I´m serious Adrien, you´re lucky that girl is tough as a stone and so forgiving cause I wouldn’t be so forgiving if someone treated me like that – said the DJ completely oblivious that Marinette was the girl they were talking about.

Adrien just waved it off and said Nino he would behave better before cutting off the call.

 ** _NO, ADRIEN, NO! DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT-_**  Yelled the kwami already knowing what was going through the kid´s head.

But Adrien´s mind was already set – _If my princess wants a bad boy, she´ll get a bad boy._

He started planning how to be a bad boy for his princess when Plagg just stood on his face, an angry expression taking all of his tiny face – IM **_NOT_** GOING TO BE A PART OF IT ADRIEN, ITS NOT OK, THAT POOR GIRL DOESN’T DESSERVE YOU BEING AN ASSHOLE TO HER.

But Plagg, you heard Nino that’s what she likes! And If I must be her dark knight to get her attention then I will – The boy stubbornly stated.

 _WH- Are you even_ _listening_ _to_ _yourself_ _anymore kid_ _??_ – The kwami was getting more than frustrated by the boy **.**

After some more minutes of trying to talk the stubborn teenager out of it, the kwami gave up – Fine, if you want to do this the hard way I’m not going to fight it anymore, just pass me some more cheese stupid boy.

The kid ignored the name he´d just been called by his kwami and gave him his cheese while his mind kept on making plans to make the girl fall for him.

  * **_Princess you´ve just found yourself a Dark Knight._**




	2. Queen

Don´t you dare even trying to say excuses to me, you coward! – The little red kwami blurted out the second she was out of her hiding place on Marinette´s room when the poor cat boy had left to head home.

The girl threw her arms on the air and pulled a face.

Tikki, what do you exactly want me to do? Go and tell him: “Oh Chat, by the way I’ve been having the biggest crush on you since a long time ago but I keep talking about Adrien, who, is actually treating me like shit, because I know you love another girl... Oh! and another thing, I told you, you couldn’t tell the stupid love of your life who you really are because I had a jealousy attack…. And I’m Ladybug, the girl who turned you down on a daily basis during 2 years, but just when you’re figuring your life out decided to have a crush on you” … Yeah that sounds amazing Tikki, the boy will fall for me right away! – Ranted the exasperated teenager.

The Kwami looked at her, taken aback by how much of a Drama Queen this girl could be. Yes, the situation was more than a little intricate, but she had told the girl several times to stop making it worse by keeping on talking about Adrien, and to tell Chat Noir the truth, but every time the girl tried, she failed terribly and started trying to cover up her feelings for the hero by talking about her crush.

Today hadn´t been the exception, Marinette had promised herself to tell the boy all of her secrets, that she was Ladybug, that she was stupid, that she loved him. But, as it was common the girl started talking about Adrien, the second she got nervous and couldn’t stop herself till the guy had been out of her room.

The frustrated girl went straight to bed and tried not to think about the stray cat that decided to make himself a room in her heart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed, and Marinette grew worried about her kitty, there hadn’t been any akuma attack for the last week so she hadn’t been able to see him even as Ladybug, and he hadn’t been attending to their accustomed nightly visits.

She couldn’t hold it against him, it´s not like he was obligated to go and meet her, and he was probably really busy visiting his bimbo girlfriend, not that she actually knew her to be calling her names, but she could only imagine the girl being a meathead, and even if she tried _(she did not)_ she couldn’t bring herself to call the bird headed other things than mean names.

I´m **_NOT_** jealous Tikki, I’m just pretty sure that the girl is a _potty-flavoured donkey clump_ \- … Yes, she was jealous, and also running out of mean names to call her rival.

Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Marinette, but I don’t think he´s coming today either, we should go back inside, and I’m sure that if he comes he will knock on the window, don’t you think? – The girl was so worried, the kwami could see her getting more and more frustrated with every day that the boy spent vanished.

She knew better than to attempt to cheer the hero up, so she just tried to keep her from frizzing in the cold air of the terrace while waiting for Chat Noir. She wasn’t worried for him, if something bad had happened she knew Plagg would go and get her immediately.

The girl breathed in loudly and let go an exasperated sigh while heading back to her room and closing the skylight above her, before collapsing in to her bed crying.

Marinette, weren’t you angry? Why are you crying? – Asked worriedly the kwami going through her room trying to find some tissues for the girl.

Nobody likes me Tikki! – cried out the girl from her place on the bed, against a pillow.

What are you talking about Marinette?! There are plenty of persons on this city that like you! – The red kwami pointed out, but the girl kept on crying.

But not Chat Noir!  ... even less Adrien – exclaimed the teenager still with her face on a pillow, the kwami was about to add something when the girl sobbed – Chat _stopped_ liking me as Ladybug, and did not even thought about me before passing on to another girl – Tikki almost interrupted to point out that the girl could´ve done something, but she kept talking before Tikki could find the words – And Adrien! Adrien never even looked at me like that and now… I think he hates me, Tikki!

Well, but you can’t really blame Chat, you spent night after night talking about how bright Adrien´s eyes were, when in reality the boy has been ignoring you for more than 2 months! -Said the exasperated kwami, making the girl look at her to pass the tissues over her face, cleaning up her smeared make-up, it didn’t actually work, as the girl didn’t seem to be able to stop crying.

She was still mourning about the terrible behaviour that the boy had applied on her during the last few weeks, even though she did not longer hold a crush on him, she was starting to see him as a very dear friend, before he started ignoring her almost completely, of course.

I just want Chat Noir to like me Tikki – sighed the girl before diving in the limbo between being asleep and awake, and was about to give in when a weird vibration on the bed caught her attention, it was her phone, the raven haired girl didn’t even bother to look at the screen before answering the call, at this time it could only be one person.

Alya? What do you want? – The girl asked getting surprised at how husky her voice sounded.

Girl? What’s with that voice, it sounds like you were crying! – Exclaimed the Alya at the other side of the line

Me? No, I’m ok – Said the girl failing to hide her throaty voice – Uhgg!

Yeah, right and Ladybug likes Chat Noir puns – Said the brunette gaining some giggles from the girl – What happened? Prince Charming causing trouble?

Marinette laughed at the nick name her friend had given her mysterious crush when she told her about her feelings disaster for Chat Noir… Of course she hadn´t told the entire story, but explained the girl the feelings she was feeling for this mysterious boy and that he was in love with another one.

The brunette wasn´t really surprised when Marinette told her that she got over her crush on Adrien, since the boy had been ignoring her lately, she was even relieved, she had worried herself thinking that the fragile girl would break down for the boy´s horrible attitude towards her, but she seemed to be taking it well enough.

But now she wasn’t really sure if this one was any better, a guy with a crush on another girl is NEVER a good idea, and she had told Marinette, but it seemed like the girl couldn’t help it, and Alya was starting to worry, the last thing the blue haired girl needed was more love drama.

Kinda…. He didn’t do anything wrong … I’m just getting desperate Alya! – Explained the girl.

Oh no! You started talking him about you “Undying love for Adrien” again? – The line fell silent - MARINETTE!!

I´m sorry – muttered the teenager – But he…

I DON’T CARE MARINETTE! YOU´RE SPOILING THIS FOR YOURSELF GIRL! – The exasperation on Alya´s voice dripped from the phone and filled the entire room gaining a muttered ¨That´s what **_I_** said¨ from Tikki, who got a scowl coming from her chosen.

I know Alya! But he started talking about the pink-spined tinklewhore girl of his and I couldn’t keep quiet! – Defended the girl.

Pink-spined what? Girl you´re really running out of names to call her – Snickered her friend.

That only means were talking about her too much… – Responded the blue eyed with a loathing tone, which only made the girl on the other side of the line laugh harder – She doesn’t even notice him Alya! She´s in love with another guy and throws it right in to his face every time they talk, my poor boy! He looked so abated when we last saw each other!

Yeah, that doesn’t sound familiar at all – Said the green eyed girl on a sarcastic tone.

The blue haired only groaned and stayed silent in response.

I can only imagine, if that boy even knew the way Adrien treats you, he would think you like Bad Boys – Marinette jolted on her bed hearing that.

No way, Alya you know I’m all for the Prince Charming type, you know, those who bring you flowers, take you on cute dates, serenades you, and all those cute things – said the girl dreamily, which caused some giggles from Alya – Hey! You can’t judge me; we all can dream!

Alya I want him soo bad! – said the girl getting upset.

Well, I’m going to be honest, this boy might be a prince but doesn’t seems like the princess type – Said the girl starting up a plan in her head – If he likes that girl that ignores him that much, maybe he likes those kind of girls that make guy chase after them, you know?

The tone on her voice was something Marinette knew all too well, her best friend had a plan - ALYA ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME??? – Cheered the girl, catching her Kwami´s attention who let out a muffled “Oh, no”

Yes, girl I have a plan – said the brunette on a mischievous tone.

  * **_That boy is getting his Queen._**



 


End file.
